The Good Life
by Croweh
Summary: After several years, an old friend of the three former high school students reunite with them. With humor, unexpected romance, and some angst, the seven friends get a taste of the good life. Kyo/OC Shigure/OC Hatori/OC  WARNING: Tohru never happened. ;D


FruBa Fan Fiction

_By Mallory_

CHAPTER 1

I sighed, my head hitting my lap. Here we go again. _"You cannot, you stupid rat!"_ said a forceful voice. An acidic, yet formal voice replied with a, _"You're the stupid one, you stupid cat."_ This was followed by a grunt, a small crash, and more yelling. Then I heard something I hated. A crash and a loud gasp as the breath was knocked out of one of the two, the _cat._ I jumped up, more scared then anything. "K-Kyo? Are you okay?" a murmured, walking towards the hallway where the noise came from. The grey haired boy waved it off, coming from the hallway and looking at me. "Kyo's perfectly fine. You know not to worry about him." With that, he walked past me, towards the kitchen.

I sighed. _But I do worry. I wonder what would happen if I was never around. . ._ Shigure sure wasn't capable of watching over the two high school students, hands down. I looked around the corner and down the hallway, only to see a silhouette of a boy sitting against the wall, his hands covering his face. "Kyo?" I murmured, my voice filled with worry. I had no answer, but I didn't leave. "Kyo, I-." I was interrupted by a loud voice coming from behind me.

"Oh, Mallory! Hello my sweet, my darling~" a happy-go-lucky voice sounded. I groaned, taking my head from the wall, and turning my body around. A man in his late twenties slipped his hand through his jet black hair. His hair fell back into place almost instantly. "Save it for someone else." I chuckled. Giving a small wave to the idiotic, yet handsome, author, he perked up. Closing his eyes happily, he hummed along to an annoying, yet joyful tune. Sighing, I tilted my head. _He's so young at heart._

"Where were you, anyways?" I asked, a bit confused. Shigure usually stayed in the house, or going to Hatori's with Ayame. She wasn't informed by him or any other Sohma's to where the author had gone to. Looking at me, he rubbed the back of his head, as if tired. "Well, I spent the day at the library, you know, surrounded by books." He said simply. I sighed. _How come I hadn't thought of that?_ Looking behind me, I remembered Kyo. Flipping my head back, an open space filled my sight. _Where did he – oh, never mind. Since when did I worry about – okay, always, I guess. God, I need to stop talking to myself. _Flattening my hair, I turned the corner to go down the hallway.

Kyo wasn't there anymore. _Where did he go?_ Before I could move, a voice made me jump. "You might want to check the roof, he goes up there sometimes." I almost died of a heart attack! "Shigure! You scared me! Don't do that!" I turned my head at a ninety degree angle to see a pale cheek in mu sight. Jabbing the author in the stomach with two fingers, I noticed his face go blank, and I smirked. "The magic touch~" I said in a sing-song voice, remembering how he had used it on Ritsu once or twice before. Shigure backed up, rubbing his stomach, looking at me with wide puppy-dog eyes. "Don't do that to me, dog." I hissed, brushing past him. I'd go to Kyo later. Right now I just wanted to wash up.

After several minutes – unusually undisturbed – I stepped out of the shower, changing into more comfortable clothes. I slipped on a black and white striped three-fingered length tank top. With blue loose – more like cotton pajama pants – on, I dried and brushed my medium length dark brown hair, dry and clean. Putting on ankle length white socks, I opened my bedroom door, only to see Shigure stick his head in. "Mallor-." Due to my kick to his stomach, he was unable to finish the sentence. "You pervert!" I screamed at him. Shigure looked up, bent over holding his stomach. "Owww~" he sang. Sighing, I just had to chuckle. "Come on, I didn't hit you _that_ hard." With that, Shigure perked up. "Ah-ah-ahhh~" he said happily, waving a finger at me as if I did something wrong. "Correction! You never _hit_ me, you kicked me!" Shaking my head, I shouldered my way past the annoying man.

Making my way into the kitchen, I saw a teenage boy with a short, black tee shirt on standing near the sink, facing the counter. I could easily tell who it was by the orange head he owned. "Kyo, you don't have to make dinner. . ." I said, trailing off. He turned at me, a rice ball forming in his hand. "I know, but I thought, since you were in your room, I'd kind of help." He showed me the pile of rice balls. I gave a small smile. "Thanks, Kyo. I can take it from here." After Kyo left, I heard a cry of sadness.

"Oh, Ayame! Mallory's being so mean to me! Come over and keep me company, my good friend~" Me, Yuki, and Kyo all sprang towards Shigure. "No!" we all yelled in sync. "No need to come, Ayame, see, I'll be nice!" With that, I pet Shigure's black hair, as if the other man could already see. An electronic voice replied to me. "No, no, I'm coming anyways because my lovely Shigure asked me to." The phone beeped after the shrill voice of Ayame. "Oh, dear God, no." I sighed.

Sighing, Kyo headed toward the door. "I'm outta here. . ." he hissed, started to walk out of the house. A single hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Now, now, I'm sure Ayame would want to see you. He herded Kyo around to face me and Yuki. Kyo snapped around at Shigure, ready to snap. I shook my head, placing my hand on his shoulder before a punch or yell could be heard. "Kyo, please?" I murmured. With a deep breath, Kyo nodded. "Yeah, fine, whatever." I heard him say. He looked even more annoyed than usual. Shigure – on the other hand – was just too excited.

"Wouldn't it be fun if Hatori came over, too?" he murmured, mostly to himself. I shrugged. Hatori wasn't too bad of a person. _He _could control both Ayame _and Shigure._ Happily chuckling, the black haired man grabbed the phone again, ready to make another call. "—she was from high school, Shigure. Remember?" There was a small pause and Shigure spoke into the phone again, obviously set on speaker. ". . .No. . .No, I don't remember. Bring her over anyways!" Another pause when Hatori's voice came back on. "No, I don't think I will. . ." He trailed off due to Shigure's small whine. "Please!" Hatori seemed to have given a muffled answer, for I couldn't hear his reply.

Moments later, Shigure came back towards us. Yuki sighed again. "I can't believe I live with you, of all people." He said softly. Kyo turned to go into his room, while I returned to move into the kitchen. I continued making the dinner. "Hm. . .salmon for Kyo. . ." I trailed off, stuffing the rice ball with the cooked fish. I continued making several more, each with the person's favorite dish. I cursed under my breath when the doorbell rang. I could just imagine who was at the door.


End file.
